


Shall I Compare Thee...

by Peregrin_Ionad



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrin_Ionad/pseuds/Peregrin_Ionad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of slightly disturbing Orc poetry. </p>
<p>'It's Shakespeare meets the Garbage Pail Kids!'<br/>'This poem almost makes you feel sorry for the Orcs.'<br/>'a heck of a poem. I'm reminded of Percy Shelley... postmortem, of course.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Compare Thee...

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this mainly for posterity. It isn't really a sonnet, but styled to read like one.  
> And no, I didn't make those quotes in the summary up... I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing...

Shall I compare thee to a corpse,

Thou hast more maggots, and are more bloated.

When fierce winds shake thy spider-web locks

And the  _Dugolog_  sun blackens thy skin

So the crispy flakes fly free in summer's breeze

Thy foul complexion is not crueller!

Most hideous things do at time decline,

And change to white-pale bones

But thou shalt forever-loathsome stay.

And lose'th not possession of that repulsiveness thou own'st;

Nor shall a  _glob búbhost tark_  cut thee down

Whilst thou taste'th the sweet man-flesh,

So long as blood is sapid as bursted eyes

The fight is ours, like thy festering meat.

****

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Dugolog = troll filth
> 
> glob búbhost tark = great fool man


End file.
